Curse of the Crystal Spire
by StormHawksEdge
Summary: When Piper gets kidnapped by a group of unknown pirates, Aerrow must find a way to rescue here. But without a navigator, what chance do the Storm Hawks have on finding her? With a little help of a certain scoundrel, that's who. But can they trust him? AxP
1. Seven Years ago

My very first atempt at a Storm Hawks fanfiction.

Storm Hawks is own and copyrighted by Nerdcorp.

I own nothing save my OCs.

**Curse of the Crystal Spire**

Chapter 1

7 years ago

Piper yawned and stretched as she tried to stay awake. She was just returning with her mom of an expedition on Terra Barborosa, where the ruins of an ancient civilization were discovered. However, instead of taking her out into the fieldwork, her mother confined her to the ship's quarters, studying up on her history. It was bad enough when you have homework, but it's even worse when your own mother is the teacher.

The almond skinned young girl absently tapped her pencil on the back of her textbook, thinking of what she could do if she could just go out there and explore the world…learn history on her own. All the adventures she could have, the excitement, just like her father. She glance down at the photo she kept to mark her place in her textbook. In the picture stood her mother, with Piper nearly a year old cradled in her arms. At her left side stood Piper's father, a tall and broad shouldered gentleman, tan and smiling. His arm was wrapped around her mother's waist, and his eyes gleaming with fatherly love.

It had been nearly a year since they last heard from him, when he sent them a letter of his findings. He gave to Piper a small blue crystal, knowing how much she adores them. She always kept it on a string wrapped around her neck, to remind her that her father would come home. However, they've not seen another letter since, and worry about him.

Piper stared out into the dusk ridden sky, wondering what did happen to her father. She watched as the clouds swirled and tumble in the skies of Atmos. If only they had a clue of his where about. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a distant red light, blinking beneath the clouds. She studied it for a moment, before recognizing the light. It was a distress beacon from an emergency blimp. Whoever was out there was in deep trouble.

The young girl jumped from her bed, running to the intercom. She had to let her mom know. What if it was Daddy? "Mom!" she shouted, "Mom! There's an emergency blimp drifted out there!"

Alarms began to sound, and the ship awoke to the sound of the crew hurrying along the deck. Piper herself came out of her room and rushed toward the bridge, where her mother would be. She saw here by the wheel, staring out upon the red beacon. Piper stood by her, her eyes too fixed on the red glow, as a group of scouts set out to check on the situation. She stared up at her mother, a look of concern in her hazel eye. "Mom, do you think it could be Daddy?"

Her mother looked down upon her child, her face placid. "I wouldn't get our hopes up, little one."

Coming in closer upon the beacon, they found the blimp was in fact holding a number of people aboard, many of them villagers by the looks of their attire. "Get those people on board this instant!" Piper's mother ordered, taking full command of the situation. Piper watched as Skimmer after Skimmer took off into the sky toward the blimp. Soon the blimp was haul and the passengers safely on board.

Piper and their mother rushed to the hangar to check on them, the young daughter hoping to find her father amongst them. Her golden eyes scan through the group, hoping above hope her father was with them. It was only moments however that she realized it wasn't true. She sighed, her head sagged in depression, and she felt she would never see her father again.

She shook out of her mood when mother gently touched her on the shoulder. "Piper," she said, turning her daughter to make eye contact. "Go and help the children, dear. We need to have everyone's mind at peace so we may find out what has happen." Piper nodded, her mood vanished. They had a responsibility for the survivors' safety.

The children were gathered into a group, many of them no more than four years old. They would cry, yelling "where's mama, where's daddy," looking this way and that.

"Alright, settle down," Piper said, trying as best she could to calm the kids down. "Look everything is alright now. You're safe with us."

"Safe, safe?" a young boy shouted. "We'll never be safe if we don't get out of here! Pirates attacked our ship! The squadron never had a chance!"

"Just stay calm," Piper repeated.

"No! We'll never get away from them. It's over man! Over!"

Piper was losing her patience with the boy, until she heard someone else speak up. "No it's not!" another voice spoke. Piper turned to the direction of the sound, and spotted a redhead young boy, no older than she was, gazing around the group of children. She could tell from their sudden silence when he spoke. These children knew and respected him. His green eyes shone with an aura of command, his look of firm determination. He glanced around, making sure he had their attention before continuing. "Now listen, we've got to keep out heads together if we want to make it through this. Those pirates may still be out there, but I assure you, as a son of a Sky Knight, I promise you they won't get us."

Piper gasped, her eyes widening. This boy is the son of a Sky Knight? She knew that the Sky Knights were protectors of free Atmos, soldiers who fought against the tyranny of Cyclonia, an all other rogues of the sky. "There were pirates in this quadrant?" she asked.

The boy turned. "It was well over a few hours ago, when they took down the ship. They were looking for something specific. What it was, though, I really couldn't say." He turned his attention back to the group of kids. "Just stay calm and I promise you, we'll get through this." He placed his finger and thumb between his lips and whistled. Piper nearly shrieked when a blur of gray leapt over her shoulder and by the red headed boy. It took her a moment to realize that thing was actually a sky monkey, one of the most intelligent beasts of all of Atmos. "Radarr, stay with the group and make sure they find their parents, okay?" The sky monkey screeched, nodding and saluting, and turned its attention to the kids.

The red head smiled at Piper, and held out his hand. "My name's Aerrow," he said. "And that's my partner Radarr." He nodded over toward the sky monkey.

"Piper," she replied, shaking his hand. "It's a good thing we saw that beacon. Who knows how long it would have taken for another ship to come by here." She paused for a moment, thinking it would be too forward to ask. She did so anyway. "So, your parents were Sky Knights?"

Aerrow smile slowly faded, his green eyes lowered sadly. "Well, my dad was a Sky Knight." Was, she thought. What did he mean by that? "He was the leader of the Storm Hawks."

Piper gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She understood then. She heard what had happen to the Storm Hawks, during an assault on Cyclonian territory. They were cut down, defeated by a mysterious adversary. So this boy, Aerrow, is the son of one of the greatest Sky Knights there ever was. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Aerrow smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright," he assured her. "I've come to terms with what happened to him. All there is to do now and continue on." Piper nodded, understanding. This boy was very mature for his age, she thought. Then again, he'd have to be with no one to look after him. Aerrow noticed the girl in thought and decided to ask her a question. "What about your parents?"

"Well," Piper began, "My mother's an explorer, the commander of this ship, the head archive scholar of Atmosia, and…teacher as well." She grimaced slightly at the last explanation, unsure how Aerrow would react to the last part. To her surprise, he was rather impressed.

"That's pretty amazing," he responded truthfully. "You must be one of the brightest students of all Atmosia, then."

She blushed slightly by the compliment. "No, not really," she said sheepishly. "Mostly I've been interested in studying crystals and their uses. We originally lived on Terra Tropica, my birthplace by the way, where there were many different forms of crystals. I couldn't help but become intrigued by them. Unfortunately, the Cyclonians were just as interested. Terra Tropica is dangerously close to Cyclonia territory, so we would have Talons raiding our home just about every week. My parents decided to take refuge in Atmosia, so we could have a better life."

"Wow," Aerrow replied. "So can you tell me what you know about crystals and their uses?"

Piper thought for a moment, then smiled. "Sure, but only if you tell me more about your dad and his adventures!"

Aerrow smiled. "Deal!" he said, shaking her hand.

* * *

And so it was with that very meeting the two soon became best friends. Piper showed Aerrow all the crystals she had collected, and what purpose they had, while Aerrow told Piper tales of his father battling fierce Raptors, dreaded Sky Sharks, and terrifying Cyclonians. Piper spoke about her father, and how she and her mother continue to wait for word of him. Aerrow even told her of the promise he made, that he would become a Sky Knight, and lead a new generation of Storm Hawks.

"Aerrow," Piper began. "If you become a Sky Knight, would you help me find my father?"

He smiled. "I promise, if you promise to become my second in command. Together, there's nothing we couldn't face!" He held his hand out to make it a vow.

Piper giggled, reassured by Aerrow's determination. "Alright, it's a promise." She placed her hand on top of his. A third gray paw clasped on top, as Radarr added his vow with a chirp.

Aerrow smiled, staring at his two friends. "Then it's official. Tonight marks the beginning of the new Storm Hawks squadron."

Suddenly alarms began to blare, bringing the three back to where they were. Piper glanced around, seeing all the adults running to their stations. "Come on," she said, grabbing Aerrow by the hand. "My mom should know what's happening." They found her at the bridge, staring out into the dark sky, her face calm but her eyes dancing with concern. "Mom," Piper shouted, grabbing her by the arm. "What's happening?"

"Piper," she replied, not looking away, "get down below with the others, now."

"But…"

"Now! Piper, I mean it!"

Ignoring her mother's hurtful tone, Piper followed her gaze out into the horizon, and found her self in awe. A massive crystal spire shined through the night many leagues away. She couldn't help but become fixated by the glimmer, almost drawn to it somehow. Suddenly the necklace around her neck became heavy, as if an invisible hand is pulling at it. She struggled to stay upright, as her mother and Aerrow came to her side. She looked out once more, wondering if that spire had something to do with her necklace, and if so…could her father be there? She tried to speak, but found she couldn't. She could barely move.

She saw it, a huge ship rising from the clouds, looming. It almost appeared to point at her.

A voice whispered into her ear.

_I've found ye._


	2. The Captain Arrives

Thank you for your review and patients. I have trouble trying to get the pace of the story right. Anyway, on with chapter 2.

Storm Hawks is (c) by Nerd Corp

I own nothing save for Squall

Mention of Terra Calypso, created by PinkPanther9.7 (hope you didn't mind)

-----

Chapter 2

The Captain Arrives

Piper awoke with a gasp, nearly falling out of her bed. She glanced around her, seeing that she was in her room upon the Condor. The specialist sighed with relief. "It was just a dream," she told herself. This dream, however, had been recurring over the past few weeks. Piper considered it's because of her father, or that spire. It has been over seven years since that day she met Aerrow, the day they made a promise to each other. And as they promised, they became a team, along with Finn, Junko and Stork. Yet, even now, they had not found any clue of his whereabouts. The spire she remembered seeing all those years ago…had vanished from the quadrant where she found Aerrow. It was never found since.

And what of the ship? Was it the same one that attacked Aerrow and the others? She found it very likely. But just like the spire, it was never seen since that day.

Piper contemplated about speaking to Aerrow about her dreams, but felt she didn't want to burden him with it until she had more information on what it could mean.

The specialist hopped out of bed, getting herself dressed and ready for a new day of adventure.

She found the other were already awake, set on the bridge doing their own little things. Junko and Finn were having a debate over a magazine article, of what Piper can only imagine.

"I'm telling you, Junko," Finn said, showing the Wallop the magazine. "This guy's awesome! He traveled the entire Great Expanse on a Skimmer, and lived to tell the tale."

"But Finn," Junko argued. "It says right hear this guy's a pirate. You know pirates aren't always truthful. So how do we know he's not lying?

"Who cares?! It makes for an awesome story, dude! Man I wish I could meet him, just once."

Piper shook her head, leaving the blonde to continue his daydreaming. She glanced around, and noticed that Aerrow wasn't here, or Radarr. "Um, Stork. Where's Aerrow?"

The Merbian helmsman glanced away from the controls. "A hail beacon was located on the grid about half an hour ago. I told him it could be a trap, but Aerrow went on ahead to scout the area. Haven't heard from him since…could have run into a school of ravaging Sky Sharks, or fell in battle with the Talons, or worse…he could have left us all and joined the Cyclonians."

"I highly doubt it's any of those, Stork," Piper replied, use to the Merbian's paranoid pessimism. "I'm sure Aerrow's just fine." It's not like it was important. If it were, he wouldn't have gone off on his own.

"Incoming transmission," Stork replied, as the yellow light began to flash. "Prepare yourselves. It could be the Raptors gloating on how they've just mutilated our illustrious leader, and we're next. Or it could be a Talon squadron wanting to hear our last words before they blow us to kingdom come, or even…"

"It could just be me, Stork," Aerrow replied from the speaker.

"Oh," the Merbian helmsman replied. "Well, then I guess there's nothing to worry about…for now."

The Sky Knight continued. "Storm Hawks, we have our assignment for today. An important supply shipment is making its way to Atmosia to aid in the efforts of the war against Cyclonia. You can be sure those Talons will try to take a shot at it. So we need to guard this shipment until it reaches Atmosia. Piper, Junko, I'll need you to rendezvous with me on the cargo ship. We'll keep a scout out."

"Right," Piper and Junko said at the same time.

Finn, you're with Stork on cannon fire."

"Oh, yeah!" Finn shouted, pumping his fist.

"Oh, boy…" Stork replied, not so eager with the news.

"And Piper," Aerrow added. "There's someone on board who would like to speak with you."

Piper was a little stunned by this. "Me? Who would want to speak with me?"

"It's…well, it's your mother."

"Mother?" she repeated, her eyes wide with shock. She's on board? "Why does she need to speak to me?"

"She wouldn't tell me." There was a pause, as if he was trying to word the next part right. " 'It was for your ears only,' she said."

That didn't sound good, Piper thought. Her mother was never keen when her daughter took up with Aerrow and the others to become a squadron nearly a year ago, and at the age of 14, no less. Sense that day they where never quite on good speaking terms.

"Wait…" Finn came in, interrupting Piper's thoughts. "You mean Piper's mom…our academy teacher, Nightingale? That woman?" Piper nodded absently. "Whew! It's a good thing I'm staying on board with by good buddy, Stork, right?"

"Yeah," Stork replied grimly, his left eye twitch ever so slightly. "Oh joy."

_

* * *

_

_The Angelo_, Atmosia's flagship captained by the High Scholar, Nightingale. It was on this same vessel Piper first met Aerrow, and considered one of Atmosia's finest vessels. Nearly twice the size of the Condor, _The Angelo_ is fitted for cargo and military transport. It is not a battle cruiser, though. Fitted only with two grapple blasters for hauling, this transport relies on militants on Skimmers to defend her. So it wasn't really that unusual for the ship to hail a nearby Sky Knight squadron to aid them in their journey.

On board, Piper and Junko met up with Aerrow and Radarr in the hangar. Their leader look slightly unsettled, at least from what Piper could see from his face. Her mother must have said something to him.

"She's waiting for you up on the bridge," he said. "You should talk with her."

"Aerrow," Piper started. She never did like it when he was this way, trying to stay profession when something is troubling him. "Please, tell me. Did my mother say something to you?"

He didn't answer, and Piper knew that's exactly what happened. It obviously had something to do with her, and placed their leader on the spot.

"Piper," Aerrow spoke finally, placing a gentle hand on her shoulders. "Just talk with your mother. She is worried about you."

There was a fine line between worrying and smothering, she thought grimly. She will talk with her mother, and she will find out what she said to Aerrow, if she had to drag it out of her.

"Junko, Radarr, come with me," Aerrow said to his copilot and mechanic. "We'll fly out ahead to do some scouting. Piper…" he added, with a look of concern. "Just listen to what she has to say is all."

* * *

She found her mother on the bridge, garbed in her usual High Scholar garments and robes, as professional looking as she always has. She did not even look away from her station when her daughter entered the room. "Piper," she greeted. "It's been ages since you last spoke to your own mother, dear. Why is that?"

"And hello to you, too, mother," Piper replied coarsely. Already she regretted ever coming up here. "Aerrow told me you had something to say, so what is it?"

"Ah, Aerrow," Nightingale repeated, as if hearing that name brought back a certain memory. "It concerns your aquantense with the young 'sky knight.'" Piper did not like how she emphasized the sky knight in her speech. "Understand that the Storm Hawks are not an official squadron of the Council. As such, you, and everyone involved with this squadron receive no backing from Atmos, or any other 'official' sky knight squadron."

"What are you getting at mother," Piper replied, nonchalantly.

"The point is, your squadron have up to this point done a swell job protecting Atmos. But there will come a time when your squad won't be there for you, Piper. Aerrow won't be around to save you when you're in a pinch. And that thought alone has me concern for you whenever you go off with your friends on some unknown and dangerous adventure."

Piper knew where this was going. "You want me to leave the Storm Hawks? Is that what you're trying to say, mother."

Nightingale said nothing, confirming Piper's suspicions. It wasn't just coincidence that she happened to be in the same quadrant as they were. "Was this the only reason you hailed us, mother? To try and convince me to leave?"

Her mother chuckled lightly. "I meant what I said about needing your help, dear. I've just return from an excavation from Terra Amazonia. A supply of fuel crystals was found and we are delivering them to the Council. Cyclonians, pirates, and other ruffians will more than likely attack us before we make it to Atmosia. It was merely coincidence that you and your sky knight were nearby to lend a hand."

"I don't buy it," she replied coldly.

Nightingale did not say anything, simply shrugged. "You are free to assume what you will, daughter. But listen to my offer. Leave the squadron, and come back with me to Atmosia. Finish your studies and become a scholar like you wish. You are more than capable of fulfilling that dream, my child."

And there it was, the bait to lure the bird from her nest. Her mother wished for her to return and finish her studies, away from any of the dangers of the outside world. To shut her away and never let her go. "This is about father, isn't it, mother?"

Nightingale stood stiff and the helm, her heart aching from the memory of her lost husband. "There is nothing to be done about him, child. It has been more than seven years, since word came from him. He is gone."

"I won't believe that until I see for myself, mother!"

The scholar stared at her daughter, slightly hurt by her raised voice. "You don't understand…"

"I understand completely, mother!" Piper continued, not lowering her voice. "You're afraid of what would happen to me if I continued on as a Storm Hawk, that you would never hear from me again, like father. Mother, the reason I became a Storm Hawk to begin with was so I had a way to find him, or what happened to him! I made a promise, mother! A promise to Aerrow. I would be there for them, just as they were always there for me! And there is nobody, nor anything in this world, that will alter me from that promise!" She turned; ready to leave, before adding, "If you'll excuse me, mother. My crew needs me."

* * *

Atmosia, the center of all Atmos, home to the sky council and the main stream of goods and trade. While the _Angelo _is making it way to their destination, one ship in particular has set it sights upon the skyline docks. It's captain gazed out upon the helm, his blue hair and dark brown bandanna waving in the midmorning breeze as he sets the docks into his sights, until said bandanna fluttered over his gray eyes, momentarily blinding him. His attire, rugged, brown and warn, pulled at him as he tried to brush the cloth out of his sight, with little success. He did succeed however, and tried to maintain his calm composure, only to realize his ship, which incidentally was only big enough to hold a single skimmer, was almost out of fuel. With nary a word, the young man made to his skimmer, firing up and set off, leaving his departed ship falling into the clouds below.

He didn't give it a second thought, however, as if abandoning over worn ships were as common as dinner. He landed his skimmer, switching back to skimmer mode as he landed on the docks, much to the confused looks of passerby's. He halted, looking back at were his ship disappeared to, waiting. Finally, and distant rumble came from the clouds, and the man nodded in satisfaction, shrugging. Ignoring the glances that everyone was giving him, he revved up his skimmer and set to the town, with hardly anyone knowing what exactly happened.

* * *

The flight to Atmosia turned out to be a safe one, even with the Storm Hawks assisting the _Angelo_, and both she and the Condor made it to the skyline docks with little trouble. While Junko and Radarr went to aid with unloading the crystal, Aerrow went in search of his crystal specialist. Ever since she spoke with her mother, she was very distant from the squad. He took it to mean her chat with Nightingale did not go so well.

He found her on the top deck, staring out into the sky, unconsciously fiddling with the necklace around her neck. _She still misses her father_, he thought, sympathy showing in his eyes. He didn't say a word, but came up beside her, leaning on the rail and staring out with her. "Hey," he said.

She gave him a quick glance, a half smile, and said, "Hey."

It was a few more minutes before Aerrow spoke again. "I take it your talk with your mother didn't go so well."

She scoffed, turning away from Aerrow. "She doesn't understand why I do this, Aerrow. I'm a part of your team because I chose to be. I knew of the dangers, even when we were eight, but I knew it would be even worse if I did nothing. She just can't realize that."

"Piper," Aerrow began, "your mother is only concern about you. You do realize that, don't you?"

"And do you realize what she's asking me to do, Aerrow?!" Piper snapped.

Aerrow was taken aback by her harshness, and found he couldn't speak for a moment. Realizing what she just did, she softened and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Aerrow. It's just…she can be so frustrating at time. I just…"

"Piper," Aerrow tucked his hand and lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye. "There's more troubling you. I know it."

She didn't say a word. She didn't have to. Aerrow must have known about her restless nights. "It's…it's about a dream I've been having over the past few weeks. A dream about the day you and I first met."

Aerrow nodded, remembering it well.

"But there was more." She glanced down, clutching at the crystal on her necklace. "I keep seeing that ship in the dark clouds, and a bright glow in the distance. And a voice, creeping through my head."

The sky knight glanced over at Piper in concern. "You think it means something?"

"I can't be too sure, but I have a feeling it has to do with my father. That's all I can think of."

The sky knight fell silent.

"I…" Piper began, "I think I need some time alone to think." She moved to leave, but Aerrow caught her by the arm.

"Piper, just remember. You're never alone in this. You can tell me anything."

She smiled, resting a hand on his, thanking him for his kind words, but went off. She had to clear her mind, to get her priorities straight before she could talk with her leader again.

* * *

The _Angelo_ crew continued to unload the shipment, with the help of Junko, Finn, Radarr, and soon Aerrow. The group then began their trek to deliver the goods to the council, leaving the flagship guarded by a handful of Atmosian guards. As the dock became busy with alls sorts of trades, one particular individual was scanning through the ships, studying each one to see which he fancies. Needless to say, it was the same individual whose ship went down into the Wastelands. He was indeed in the market for a new ship, and he fancied the Atmosian cruiser that just came to port. Indeed, the ship is in good shape. Lacks any real weaponry, but that can be remedied. This vessel would indeed be perfect for the likes of him.

Leaving his skimmer where it was, the man strides forward to the docked ship for a closer inspection, swaying slightly as if he had too much ale. He disregarded the guards, walked right pass them, to their own flabbergast. The turned and immediately block his way on board the vessel.

"Where do you think you're going?" They asked, gripping their energy staffs tight. "This ship is off limits to anyone without permission."

The blue haired man stared at them for a moment before speaking. "Well that's very kind of you to give me such permission. I will not abuse my privilege and will inform you of any ruffians to try to make off with her." He then continued on toward the ship, but was stopped once more by the two guards. "Seems to be a misunderstanding, I fear. I just can't help but marvel at such a beautiful vessel."

"Well, it is a marvel," one of the guards agreed. "The _Angelo's _one of the fastest cruisers in all of Atmos. For a ship its size, even the Condor would have a run for its money."

"The Condor," the man repeated. "The one that fell in the battle of Cyclonia nearly ten years ago, you mean?"

"Where have you been?" the second guard replied. "The Condor is now under ownership of the new Storm Hawks squadron."

"Interesting," he said, stroking his blue goatee. "So a ship that small and fast has the capacity to out maneuver any ship."

"Not as well as the _Angelo_ though. It's got size and speed at its disposal, able to outrun any ship in the quadrant."

"I've heard of a ship, though," the man stated, leaning in close. "Neigh unmatchable. The Albatross."

Both guards laughed. "The Albatross is not a real ship, bud. Only a ghost story told to naughty little brats to keep them shut up."

"Ah," he exclaimed. "But how do you suppose such stories came about, if there weren't a hint of truth to them, eh?"

Both guards seized laughing, staring at the man in confusion. "You're saying…that it's real?"

"As real as you and I are, mate," he smiled.

The first guard stared at him quisetively. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm known by many names, mate. But you can call me Captain Squall."

* * *

Piper glanced back at the terra as her Helescooter flew through the air. She couldn't help but think about what her mother had said. And what terrified her, is that she might accept the offer. She felt she couldn't do such a thing to the others, though. Leaving them would be to heart retching for her, with all that they went through. She just couldn't see the guys able to handle themselves without her. She stared down at the necklace, fiddling with the crystal. There was also the thought of her father, and that dream. The crystal was the key, but how. In all the notes she read, not once was there any mention of this crystal in the text.

Suddenly the crystal began to glow dimly, as Piper looked at it with startling concern. What was happening? The crystal jolted down, however, as if it tripled in weight. Just like in her dream, she realized. She struggled to stay in her seat, but the necklace continued to pull her down, until her grip was lost on the handles, and she began to plummet down toward the clouds.

* * *

"And that's how I got the inhabitants of Terra Calypso to help me with a ship." Squall finished, leaning on his skimmer.

"Amazing," was all the guards could say. Until they glance out into the horizon at a falling figure. They then shouted "civilian! Fell off her skimmer!"

Squall jerked his heard around and found what they were saying was true. A girl had fallen off her helescooter, plummeting into the clouds below. "You gonna save her?" He asked the guards. They both shook their heads, stating they couldn't drive a skimmer. "Some guards you are," he muttered, and revved his skimmer to life, taking off the docks and plummeting through the clouds toward the girl. He kept the wings tucked into, using gravity to catch up with the lass. He grabbed her by the waste, noticing the Storm Hawk symbol on the back of her shirt, and pulled her onto his skimmer, triggering the wings on his skimmer and pulling up back through the clouds onto the skyline dock. Once on lane, he halted the skimmer, and laid the almond skinned young lady on the deck. The two guards huddled close, as Squall checked her arms, her legs, and her head to see if anything was broken.

His eyes came upon the necklace she wore, and the blue crystal. He frowned, recognizing the stone. He met with the girl's tangerine eyes, and he felt he seen this girl before somewhere.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

Before she could reply however, a golden energy blade was at his throat. "On your feet, pirate," Harrier, leader of the Rex Gaurdians, commanded.


	3. Captain Squall

**As you might have guessed with the last chapter, this story is pretty much based on Pirates of the Carribean-Curse of the Black Pearl, told in Storm Hawks fashion. I just felt it was right. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, and here is chapter three!**

**I do not own Storm Hawks says I. I do not own them, oh why?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Captain Squall

Piper did not understand at first why her necklace reacted the way it did, just like in her dream. Her thoughts however were cut short when she saw her rescuer eying her necklace with peaked interest. His eyes furrowed and his mouth frowned. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

Before she could reply however, and energy blade was pointed at the man's throat, followed by a familiar voice. "One your feet, pirate!" It was Harrier of the Rex Guardians. He must have heard the commotion and came to investigate. But he stated that her rescuer was a pirate? What would a pirate be doing all the way here in Atmosia, clearly the last place any pirate should be with the Sky Council located here. More importantly, why would a pirate recognize the crystal around her neck?

The blue haired pirate eyed the blonde haired sky knight, a rather odd stoic expression on his face. He did comply, however, seeing as he was outnumbered four to one, the four being the good sky knight here and his squadron.

Harrier leered. "You have some nerve showing up in the center of all Atmos, scum. Now, why are you here?"

Piper got up and stood between Harrier and her rescuer. Pirate or not, he just saved her life. "Harrier, stop this," she commanded. "This man happened to save me from a fall into the Wastelands." The two guards nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may, Lady Piper," Harrier replied. "Even if this scoundrel rescued a Storm Hawk squad member, that does not repent for all the crimes he has committed."

"Though it does seem to condemned him," Squall muttered.

Harrier glowered at the pirate, holding the tip of his energy blade closer to his neck. "I'd watch what I say if I were you, naïve. You will show respect to my squadron and I. Now, who are you?"

"He says his name is Captain Squall, sir," one of the guards answer.

Squall? Piper heard of that name somewhere before, she recalled.

"Captain?" Harrier questioned, obviously amused this pirate had such a title. "You? Then where is your ship, 'Captain'? Where is your crew?"

"I'm in the market," Squall replied, glancing over at the _Angelo_. "Also recruiting, mate. Care to join? I could use a cabin boy."

Ignoring the insult, Harrier continued on, removing any weaponry from Squall's person. "What have we here? No charts, no maps, not even a compass, just a small useless crystal. I take a guess that this is the reason why you ended up here, pirate." He pulled his weapon from the hoister. "An energy scimitar with no crystal on the hilt, and…" his eyes fell upon Squall's left hand, which was covered with a unique bronze gauntlet. "…Found that on one of your raids, 'captain'?

Squall glanced down at his left hand, flexing the fingers. "You could say that. An artifact I've picked up on one of my treks you could say." He leaned in close to Harrier, far too close for the knight's comfort. "Nearly lost the entire arm getting it, too."

Harrier flinched back at the smell of the man's breath. "Dear lord! What on Atmos have you been drinking?! Get the irons," he commanded to one of the guards. "He'll stand trial for his crimes against all of Atmos, and receive his deserve punishment."

This was just wrong, Piper thought. She knew she should say something, but what? She didn't have the power or the authorization to intervene in this. All she could hope for, is that this man, Squall, has a way out.

Suddenly, as if to answer her request, Squall lashed out and took back his weapon. A golden crystal that was not there before appeared in his left hand, set into the weapon and activated. He did not, however, pull the weapon on Harrier, but grabbed Piper by the arm, wrenching it behind her. She gasped in both shock and pain, as the now activated scimitar was held dangerously close to her throat, her body pulled toward him. She now realized her naivety of the whole situation. This man was more dangerous than she realized.

"Drop your weapons!" Squall shouted. "Or the lass gets it." Harrier leered at the pirate, his face red with anger. But he did as he was told, not wanting to put Piper in harms way. The other squadron members did the same. "And now, my crystal if you please, dear Hairy. Give it to the good lass." The Rex Guardian did as told, handing over the stone to Piper. "There's a good dog. If you'd be so kind, Piper was it?"

Piper glared at the man, as she tugged the stone back into his pocket. Squall, however, simply smirked, seeming to enjoy the hatred that was purveyed into her eyes. "You are truly vile," she hissed, jerking her hand away from his pocket.

"Desperate men do desperate things, luv," Squall replied. "If old Blondie weren't here, we would have loads to discuss, Storm Hawk. Especially that little jewelry you're wearing." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Gift from your father, no doubt."

Piper's eyes widen in shock. This pirate knew her father! She was sure of it! She didn't have time to react though, as Squall spun her around so she was facing away from him, the blade once again as her throat. At this point, she could have easily disarmed him, and yet…she felt it would be best for him to escape, if only so she could find him again and ask about her father.

"I saved your life," Squall comment. "You saved mine. We're squared for the moment, lass." Then aloud, he spoke as he edge closer to his Skimmer. "Gentlemen, ladies, and…guards, let it be known, that this is the day that you've nearly caught Captain Squall. Till we meet again, Hairy!" He released Piper, shoving her away from him and leapt onto the Skimmer, revved it and took off into the streets. Harrier and his men immediate took to their own bikes and went after him. Piper got to her feet, dusting herself off. She hopes Squall would be able to get away. _However_, she thought, rubbing her should and glaring off at the escaping pirate. _I hope it's not so easy for him_.

* * *

"Okay, this isn't quite the escaped I hoped for," Squall commented as he weaved through the town streets, trying to shake off the Rex Guardians. He failed to realize his skimmer was low on fuel, and there was not enough for a take off. Cursing his bad luck, the captain took a sharp turn down a narrow alley way, barely fitting through with his vehicle. He yelped and ducked under an oncoming clothesline. He glanced back, remarking his luck, only to be caught in another line, sending his skimmer flying of and crashing to the side.

He fell upon his back, exhaling as the breath was knocked out of him. "Bugger!" he gasped, coughing to try and get his breath back. He took a moment to stand and check for any wounds. A few scraps and bruises, but nothing serious. He glanced over at his skimmer, dented in many places because of his stunt. Squall sighed in frustration. He had to find fuel crystals for the ride, play hide and seek with the gaggle of geese, and now…he had to find a way to get the dents out of his beauty! Okay so it wasn't the glamorous bikes like most riders had, but this one has seen him through many rough times. Looking back, he notices the Rex's haven't followed him down the alley. Either that's good they lost his trail, or bad and they're setting an ambush up ahead. Considering the stingy attitude from Hairy, an ambush is not his strong suit.

Right, he thought. New plan of action, snag some fuel crystals for his ride and high tale it to the nearest terra. However, finding the crystals without being seen…that's the tricky part.

* * *

"That's the last one," Junko announced tossing in the last crate of crystals into the supply depot. Sighing with relief, Finn planted himself on one of the crates clearly exhausted from all the hauling he had to do.

"Man, what sort of crystal's did they come by anyway?" he complained, stretching his back and feeling one of his spines pop audibly. "These jokers were heavy." Radarr chirped and nodded in agreement.

"These fueling crystals will help a lot in the efforts against Cyclonia, Finn," Aerrow replied. "Many ships are in need of these supplies. And with Talons, raiders, and other dangers out there, they need all the help they can get."

"Well, why couldn't Piper give us a hand with this stuff?" Finn continued. "She's always complained to me about not doing my work."

Aerrow's mind wondered back to their conversation back on the _Angelo_, and Piper's concern about her father. "She's…got a lot on her mind right now, Finn. With seeing her mother again, she needs some time by herself. Once we get back on the Condor, we'll be sure to help her in any way."

Finn grumbled under his breath, "Wish my mother was a high ranking official. But no, she had to own a bakery."

"But your mom does make the best bread I've tasted," Junko commented, patting his friend on the back.

The sharpshooter winced from the Wallop's strength, but smiled none-the-less. "Thanks."

Aerrow was no longer listening, however. He was concern about his first officer and specialist. He never liked seeing his teammates depressed, but it was different with Piper. While he became friends with the other guys later in his life, Piper was the first true friend he ever had. That made her pretty special to him, and they pretty much share everything with each other. He just wished there was someway he could make her feel better. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Stork's voice came over the radio on Aerrow's skimmer.

"Um, Aerrow…" the merb started, his voice shakier than usual. "We've got a slight problem over by the docks."

The Storm Hawks stood attention, listening with concern. "Go ahead, Stork," Aerrow replied.

"Seems that Piper ran into a rather…um, roguish character at the docks. A pirate by the looks of him. Had the Rex Guardians on his back. He…threatened Piper with a energy weapon."

Aerrow's eyes widen in fright, and Radarr looked up at him with concern. Finn and Junko too, froze stiff. "Stork!" Aerrow yelled. "Is Piper okay?!"

"Oh, she's fine. Turn her loose as he got to his skimmer, and took off down the streets. The Guardians took off after them. Giving you a heads up, he might be heading for the crystal cache."

Aerrow sighed in relief. Piper was okay, that was good. His face grew stern, and he turned to his squadron. "Guys, spread out. Junko, I want you set by the doorway to back me up. Finn, Radarr, I want you two up on the platforms as my lookout and cover fire. There's no telling how dangerous this rogue could be."

"But Aerrow," Junko asked with concern. "How do we know he'll be coming here?"

"Simple," Aerrow replied, looking over at the freight of crystals. "He'll need supplies before he can leave. We'll set an ambush here and capture him. Storm Hawks, move out!"

* * *

Squall scanned the area to make sure no guards were around before rushing to the other side of the streets. Ducking behind boxes and post as he made his way to the warehouse. There should be plenty of fuel crystals inside for him to charge his bike back up with. Not to mention a few other trinkets that he might need. He hid the skimmer near the alleyway, checking the place for an opening for him to skim through.

He spotted one, one the second floor, an open window. Perfect.

It took him a few moments to reach the window and slip inside the warehouse. "Too easy," he commented, but then paused. _This actually was too easy._ Something's not right. He glanced around the warehouse. There were no guards, no sentry. What time of cache is this if it wasn't well protected? He gazed around…and found what he expected. A young blonde man, no more than fourteen by the look of him, with a crossbow in hand. At his side was a little gray sky monkey. That bugger could be trouble, he thought. And by the doorway, a wallop sat by the door. What was a wallop doing on guard duty? Other than that, he saw no one else. A kid, a weasel and a dim witted wallop. Handled far worse opponents, he smirked.

The kid and sky monkey were first. Quietly sneaking up on the two, Squall lunged and gagged the little rat before he made a move on the blonde. The kid had good ears, though, and swung around in time to stare Squall straight in the face. Both men gasped in surprise. Before the kid could react, however, Squall did the only thing he could think of to keep the kid from shouting. He breathed heavily onto the blonde, causing him to gag, his eyes rolled up as he passed out. Sighing with relief, Squall gave thanks to the skyrum he had this morning. He noticed on the back of the boy's shirt, the emblem of the Storm Hawks was shown. "A little young to place sky knight, eh?"

Two down, one to go, he thought, slipping down to the ground and creeping up behind the wallop. This was going to be much tougher than the kid, he realized. Not sure what to do, he picked up a loose pipe, ready to clock the wallop over the head. He raised the pipe up high; ready to swing down, when he heard a ghastly noise bellowing from the guard. A snore to be exact. The wallop was asleep! Squall leaned in for a closer inspection. Indeed the wallop was fast asleep. He poked his shoulders, no reaction. Squall readied to turn, and then shouted right in the wallop's ear, "Whoa!!" Nothing. This guy was a heavy sleeper! He notices also that this wallop shares the Storm Hawk's symbol like the blond kid. "This is it? This is the new generation of Storm Hawks? Can't say I'm very impressed."

"Then how about facing the leader," came a voice from behind. Followed by the sound of an energy weapon activated. Squall slowly turned, and faced yet another boy, probably no more than 15 years, two blue blades glowing and ready for combat. His green eyes leered at him. Squall couldn't help but feel a little surprise.

"The Council must have set lower standards if they allow teenagers to become Sky Knights," Squall commented, drawing his own blade to fight.

"You shouldn't underestimate us teenagers," the red headed boy replied. "We might just surprise you, pirate."

Again with the pirate, Squall thought. Must be a curse word around these parts. He studied the young man, and felt a sense of déjà vu. "You remind me of someone, have I threatened you before, lad?"

"I tend not to familiarize myself with scoundrels." He replied.

"Ah," Squall smiled, lowering his blade. "Then it wouldn't do for me to put a mark on you record, good lad. I'll just be on my way." He made to leave, only for the fiery haired sky knight to block his way, the blade pointed at him. Clearly this lad was going to make it difficult for him. "You thing this wise, boy? Taking on a pirate by your lonesome?"

Aerrow glared at the man, his teeth set. "You threatened Piper."

Squall smiled, knowingly. He activated his scimitar, the blue and gold hissing as they touched for a moment. "Only a little," he mocked. And the fight was on.

Squall swung in with a flick of his wrist, slashing high to try and disarm the boy. Aerrow however, anticipated the move and twisted his wrist, parrying the blade away. Following up, Squall flew in with a series of strikes, all of which Aerrow easily deflected. The boy was skilled. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that, lad." He began to step sideways, leading Aerrow to do the same. "But how is your footwork?" He pivoted on one foot. "If I step like this you…" he swung forward with an arch, as Aerrow pivoted right, bringing his left blade around to repel the scimitar, just as Squall thought he would. "Very good," he commended. He continued testing Aerrow with maneuvers, feints, slashes and movement until his back was to the doorway. He then halted in his attack, smiled and deactivated his weapon. "Ta." He turned and made for the door.

Aerrow, however, had no intentions on letting him leave, and flung a shot from his blade toward the chain that held the door open. The chain free, the door slid down, closing before Squall could escape. He glanced wide-eyed at the door, then back at Aerrow. His hand reached for the handle, and tried the pull the door back up. It wouldn't budge. He tried again, and still it wouldn't budge. He yanked at the lever in frustration, tugging like he was working a hand pump. He gave up, knowing his easy escape was cut off. "I suppose you think you're very clever, don't you, mate? Well, now you're standing in the way of my freedom," reactivating his weapon, he smiled, "and you're still alone in this fight, mate." A brick crushing sound came from behind, along with a green glow. Squall slowly looked behind him, seeing the wallop fully awake, his fist glowing green from the knuckle busters he brandished. The young redhead smiled. "Oh, bugger." This was getting far too complicated.

Junko lunged at him with his right fist, missing the blue haired captain my mere inches as the wallop's fist shredded through a crate of crystals. He parried just in time as Aerrow came back into the assault, exchange blow after blow with the captain. Then a bolt came whizzing by his head. He glanced up, and saw the blond fella was awake, setting another bolt ready. "Are you kids serious? How did you all learn to fight like this?"

"Practice," Aerrow replied, continuing his assault, "and teamwork. There's nothing we can't accomplish if we work together."

Squall leapt onto a stack of wooden box, gathering high ground. "You all must really care about this Piper lass, if you're going to such efforts." He blocked a blow from Aerrow, their blades lock and the eyes met. "Or I should say, this girl means more to you than you let on. And the fact that another man touched her had you seeing green all over, eh?" He smiled, seeing the anger in the boy's eyes. He must have hit a nerve.

"I made a promise to her as I did to all my squadron," he retorted. "I won't let anyone one of them down!" He pushed back on the blades, sending the pirate backwards, nearly falling off the stacks of boxes. With his free hand, he grabbed onto the railing, pulling himself up to the second floor. The only thing standing between him and freedom is the blonde sharpshooter. He ducked under a shot, and hurled a wave of energy under the boy's feet. The floor gave way beneath him, causing Finn to fall. Luckily Junko was there to catch him.

"Promise?" Squall questioned. "Promises are only good for one thing, lad. And that's for them to be broken."

"And just who are you to lecture me on life, pirate." Aerrow countered, following him onto the railing.

"A man who's seen many things, dear boy. And none has anything to do with a promise."

The two continued to exchange blows as they neared the window, Aerrow shifted to block his path. It looked like Aerrow was getting the upper hand in this bout, until Squall came in with a right blow with his gauntlet hand to Aerrow's face. Momentarily stunned, Aerrow staggered back, but readied himself to attack again. He froze in his tracks, however, because Squall held in his hand one of the most dangerous crystals in all of Atmos, an Oblivion Stone, pointed straight at him.

"You…cheated," Aerrow hissed.

"Pirate," Squall replied, casually, as if that were reason enough.

Bangs on the door were heard, along with Harrier's voice. "By order of the council, open up!"

It was time for him to leave, Squall realized. "Move," he commanded. He had to get away.

"No," Aerrow replied, leering at him.

Dammit kid, this was no time for heroics! "Please move," he tried.

Aerrow did no such thing. "I won't let you get away from this."

Squall clutched the crystal tight, his arm trembling in frustration. "This stone is not meant for you, lad!"

Aerrow's features soften. What did he just say?

Bam! Squall flinched and stood still for a moment before falling face first onto the railing. Behind him, Radarr held a loose pipe in his hand, his gag torn off, growling down at the pirate. He dropped the pipe and scampered over to his comrade, Aerrow. He chirped, concern that he was hurt. Aerrow just smiled. "I'm fine Radarr. Good job."

Junko went over to the door and lifted the gate open, letting the Rex Guardians in. Harrier smiled when he caught sight of Squall's limped form on the railing. "Excellent job, Storm Hawks. You'll be pleased to know that this ruffian will be facing extra charges along with piracy. Threatening, resisting arrest, and attempted burglary. Let it be know that this is the day that Captain Squall nearly got away."

Captain Squall, Aerrow repeated in his mind. Where have I heard that name before?


End file.
